Cam loves Moose
by Isazu
Summary: Cam's perspective of the "I love you" story. AU


Washing dishes wasn't her idea of fun after a full day at the office, don't her wrong she love her job. She helped manage an online magazine, and Cam loved every single minute of it, but it was exhausting specially on days when the majority of magazines had to fight to be known as a reliable source of information. So after a stressful day Cam usually got back home and cooked something to unwind while talking to her boyfriend, sometimes he was late for this part, but he always was there to eat dinner with her. However, after she had finished making dinner her phone beep with a text of Moose excusing himself from dinner and she found herself filling sad so she just put the food away for the next day and started to clean everything.

She decided to finish some more work waiting for Moose to come home but suddenly her eyes settle on a picture of her when she was little and couldn't help the smile that came to her face remembering the story behind it. Her first memory of Moose wasn't from back then but a more recent one and it was all thanks to Andie.

Cam had known Andie since she was little, Tyler, her brother, had taken Andie under his wing since an early age teaching her to dance. Cam remember how she didn't like the girl at first, in her mind she was trying to get her brother to pay her less attention. She had a huge fight with Andie one day and Ty had to sit her down to explained to her that Andie was not trying to separate them. "Her parents are friends with mom and dad Cam. Her dad has just moved out of her house; she needs this Cam. We are always going to be together; there is no one in this world that is going to come between us, ok?"

From that day on Ty made a point to give Cam extra attention and also to have her joined them on their rehearsals which got both girls to get closer to the point that they consider each other sisters. Years pass and Ty finished school and move away to pursue his career, he promised Cam always to be there for her but felt a sense of relief to know that Andie was going to be near Cam to take care of her. Coincidently Andie had started to attend the school he had study a couple of years ago and he was glad that she was living to her full potential, both of them tried to convinced Cam to go there too but she usually decline the offer.

Cam was a gifted dancer, but she never saw herself as using dancing as a way of living, she always knew she prefer to write and to her joy people usually love what she wrote no matter the subject. Andie always relate to Cam through dance and not having her follow the carrier that she and Ty had chosen shook her, still she at least got her to enroll in their school. Cam knew that Andie had joined a dancing crew and she went to see them from time to time at her competitions and she loved every single one of them. "You should have stay after the competition was over so I could introduce you to some of my friends."

"Andie I have early classes all week long, and you guys always compete on school days. Maybe if you ever compete on a weekend I'll stay and meet that deer guy you keep referring too." Andie burst into a fit of laughter and told Cam that the name was Moose making the girl shrug like it didn't matter really.

"I think you would like him; he is nice. Oh and he is obsessed with Ty, I haven't told him I know Ty because I know he is going to freak." It wasn't weird for Cam to hear that people admire her brother, and she was always aware that sometimes they tried to approach her so she could introduce them to him.

Even though Cam got to witness a lot of battles she was never able to meet any of the crew until the day that Ty came into town to judge a competition where sadly Andie's crew wasn't in the finale. After the event, she was going out with her brother when Andie came to talked to them asking Ty to please meet her friend Moose. Ty looked at Cam to see if it was ok for her to delay their dinner and she nod knowing full well that he liked to meet other dancers and share his experiences if they ask for them.

Moose was a character, to say the least, he fangirled over her brother to the point that it was almost embarrassing to watch. Her brother was gracious with him until Moose stared at Cam and confronted him about it soon after Moose introduced himself to her. Then he covered it by asking her if he knew her and she told him that she was going to attend their school, and he may have seen her there.

After that day each time she needed to go to their school to leave paperwork or to meet Andie he would find a way to cross her path and talk to her. If she had met him in any other circumstances, she might have been ok with trying to know more about him but after seeing the way he act with her brother Cam was pretty sure that the boy was using her. She opened up to Andie about her suspicions, and her friend was quick to assure her that Moose wasn't that kind of person. "Moose would never befriend someone to take advantage of them. He wants to be your friend because he sees something in you that he likes."

Cam opened herself to the possibility of a friendship with the boy and soon enough he was not just her friend but her best friend. If she was honest she started to have a little crush on the guy, what can she say seeing him dance was hot and knowing that he was so caring with her played tricks with her heart. However, she knew that the possibility of him liking her back was slimmed because the guy had lots of girls drooling after him when he was on the dance floor, sure the number drastically lessen outside but still he had girls looking at him like she was.

At one of her classes a guy named Josh kept asking her out and she decided that to save her friendship with Moose she should give the relationship a chance. Josh was a sweetheart, and she was happy with him, but he started to realize that Cam wasn't completely into their relationship after a couple of times he joined her at Moose's competitions. Josh flat out asked Cam if she liked Moose and she lied and decided to stop going to every competition as a way to compromise to her relationship. However, her boyfriend had an idea of his own. "How about we set Moose up with Sophie? You know she is always asking about him, and I'm pretty sure they would make a great couple."

With nothing that could constitute an acceptable excuse Cam decided to agree and hope for Moose to dislike Sophie, sadly luck was not on her side. And so it began one of the longest relationship Moose had and while she was happy for him she hated seen him with another girl. Josh got tired of trying to move forward with his relationship with Cam without the girl putting an effort. On the back of her mind, she hoped that once Moose knew she was no longer dating Josh he would end things with Sophie but it didn't happen and she took it as a confirmation that he didn't feel the same for her.

She dated around not ready to give up the hope to find her own Moose, although she had him first, while he continued to date Sophie. Finally, when senior year started both of them were single and her hope raised specially when they began to go back to the way things were at the beginning of their friendship. Cam even went as far as to think that he was going to asked her out to Prom, she started to hint to the event and bought a dress but two weeks before the event he still didn't ask her and she had it. It was time for her to let go of the idea that Moose would ever feel the same for her and so she said yes to go with another boy.

Doubt invaded her again though about the future of her and Moose's relationship when after telling him that she had a date for the Prom he ignored her for a week. She confronted him after that, but he assured her that he was having problems at home. Cam didn't want to seem self-centered and accepted his excuse but was sad when the prom came, and Moose decided not to go, she was hoping for them to dance there even if they didn't go together.

The next year when they went to college together things went south fast, just in the first couple of weeks Moose found a group of friends outside campus and spent most of his time with them leaving her to her own. She was sad but after feeling bad for a couple of weeks, she decided that he was not going to ruin her college experience for her. Cam was really happy to find good friends that took her mind out of this all losing a best friend to a new city thing; she had heard of how friendships break at college but she never thought theirs would.

By second year they barely saw each other, Moose was dating this obnoxious sorority girl that always looked down on Cam but also was smart enough to behave while he was near them. Each time she would ask Moose to meet her he would appear with Valerie practically hanging on his arm and proceeded to half listen to what Cam said while kissing or talking to Valerie. Valerie sucks, she hated that girl. Finally, one day when Valerie was particularly annoying Cam had it and went to Moose's dorm to confront him about why the boy that used to be her best friend now not only ignore her but brought a girl whenever they got to see each other.

"You are overreacting Camile; you barely know each other, and you are always treating her like she isn't there when we get together." He always defended his girlfriend and wouldn't even try to understand how hurtful was for her not to have even a minute of his attention after years of being best friends. Cam needed him to understand that it wasn't ok what he was doing and for the first time she didn't let the subject dropped.

"Well, she shouldn't be there when we are together. We never get to see each other and still you insist on bringing her everywhere." Very few times in the years that they had known each other had Moose lose her patience with her but today, he was way angrier than ever. She was taken aback but his reaction and even before Cam could try to say why this was important to her she found herself screaming at him every single thing that annoyed her and he was yelling right back at her. Suddenly, he told her to chill or leave, and she felt the air in her lungs leaving her body.

Moose had made his choice; it was fine if he wanted to go out with other girls but the moment he would put them before their friendship Cam knew that this was the end of it. Head high she walked through the door and slammed it behind her that was the end for her and she was not going to look back. That night she allowed herself to cry for the loss of her friend and the next morning she moved on with her life.

Every year she went back home to celebrate Christmas, the first time she was afraid to cross path with Moose. Cam was sure that if it happened, she would probably forgive him and tried to rebuild their friendship and maybe in the future she would be open to it but for now, she didn't want to have anything to do with him. Soon enough she heard that he wasn't coming home, and anger consumed her how dare he hurt his mother like that. Cam went to visit his parents, and his mom seemed so sad that just looking at her broke her heart.

Later on, Cam talked to Andie and told her about all that had happened between her and Moose the girl tried to convince her to talk to him but she told her no. "He is no longer the guy that was my best friend nor the one that I like."

Yes, Andie knew about her crush on Moose and always told her to go for it but she never listen and for the first time in forever she was happy she didn't. Back at college she met Chris, and they started dating and for once in a long time she was happy, and Moose didn't cross her mind for months. Finally, a couple of weeks before graduation they called it quits both of them had different plans for their future and decided that parting on an amicable way was the best.

Andie, her family, and some friends came to her graduation and for the first time in two years, she found herself face to face with Moose. She tried to ignore him at first, but there was something that continued to pull her towards him, and it seemed that he was feeling the same because soon enough they started to talk. "I'm sorry about what happened back them. I miss you Cam, can we be us again?"

Her heart melt, years of building walls to protect her from the Moose effect were destroyed in a second with the look he gave her and his smile. By the end of the night, they were curled against each other on a chair laughing and telling stories of the past years that they had missed. The next week after everyone left Cam moved into an apartment with a friend and Moose helped her and asked her to lunch so they could continue to catch up with each other.

Those months were amazing they share every available hour of the day with each other and Cam felt herself fall in love with him all over again and been happy about it. One day at lunch she brought the subject of going back home for Christmas and even though he wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea Moose agree to it and also to make it a road trip. When the time finally came they had the best time together, they stopped a million times to take pictures and each night they stayed in motels and talked themselves to sleep.

The last night was different, they stopped at a gas station before arriving at the motel and bought beers. Both of them could hold their liquor but still they got a little tipsy. Moose started to dance around her and Cam couldn't help but to stared at the boy and her head filled with the voice of Andie telling her to take a chance. After taking a deep breath, she finally admitted to had a crush on him when they were in highschool, sure Cam still like him, but she was unsure of his reaction. Suddenly Moose choke on his beer spitting it all over her and she wanted to cry, was it that repulsive for him to think of her like that?. She thought fast and fake laugh making fun of the boy for spilling his beer like that.

Cam excused herself and went to the bathroom to change and calmed down, after regaining her composure she went back outside, and suddenly Moose was kissing her. It took her a couple of minutes to understand what was happening but once she realized what was going on she respond to the kiss with every fiber of her being. Things escalated quickly from there, at the beginning they were kissing and then they were on the bed making up for lost time. The feeling of Moose on top of her was something that she wouldn't be able to erase from her mind for the rest of her life and Cam couldn't be more happy about it.

The next day while laying in bed reliving the night before Moose asked her if she was ok about what had happened between them and for the first time, she noticed that he was looking at her with the same intensity she had always look at him. Later that day everyone celebrated that they had finally decided to be together, Moose's mom went as far as to tell her to please called her mom too and to her surprise, Moose nod vigorously next to them.

When they finally went back to the city Moose started to tell her that they should move in together, but she was a little afraid to take that step so quickly. For months he insisted and gave her many reasons as to why that was the best option until she finally agree to do it. Now they have been living together for over two years, and she couldn't be happier about the situation. Cam shook her head getting out of her head and decided just to go to bed, after changing she send a quick text to Moose telling him that she was going to sleep and to have a safe ride back home.

In the middle of her dreams, she heard Moose calling her name softly. Cam stirred a little but wasn't about to wake up until she felt his hand drawing figures over her side and moving towards her stomach going up slowly but steady. Like they usually did when they were together the situation grew heated quickly, and soon they were showing their love for each other trying to proof that there wasn't anyone else in the world but them. Later that night while laying next to each other trying to regained the normal beat of their hearts Moose told Cam about his day, and she did the same until she felt sleep taking over her and after kissing him goodnight she went to sleep and dream of what the future would have in store for them.

 **Notes**

I had to write the story from her perspective; I just had too. I hope you enjoyed it and if you can please review. Thanks!


End file.
